


if only

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbrellas symbolize romance— Katara vehemently tries to deny this. Light Kataang drabble, set during The Fortuneteller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only

It'd all started out innocently, really. The man from the village had only had the one umbrella, and Sokka was being a stubborn idiot and getting soaked for the sake of his pride, so that left the two of them under the orange rice-paper canopy.

"Come on," she coaxed. "You're all wet."

"Oh, no," Sokka shot back, lank hair plastered to his jaw, "you lovebirds can have that thing all to yourselves. I'm doing this for _science_."

Honestly! Just because Aang made her a new necklace didn't mean they were betrothed! "What are you even—"

Oh. The umbrella. _Oh_.

Her dark cheeks flushed slightly. If Sokka stopped being so hippo-pigheaded and came underneath, would that mean they were in a threesome? "Haven't you teased us enough already? We're good friends. Right, Aang?" she said, turning towards the younger boy.

"Right. Good friends," he replied with a forced sort of half-smile.

"Whatever you say." Sokka shrugged all too casually.

Unsure of whether to be satisfied or oddly disappointed, Katara stared down at her sodden boots and said nothing more.


End file.
